Various devices have been previously suggested for this purpose such as employ stationary deflectors for causing abrupt changes in the direction of gas flow, or mechanisms for spinning the gas and centrifugally removing the undesired particles. Prior patents known to be relevant to separating techniques such as referred to include, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 492,081; 2,431,336; 2,648,398; 3,293,832; 3,725,271; 3,908,367; and 3,912,464.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved low velocity/low temperature type inertial particle separator whereby improved pollutant removal efficiencies may be obtained.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved gas/pollutant separator which is economical to operate and which imposes minimum added resistance to flow of the input gas stream through the apparatus.